The Cabin
by MapleTeaMaddie
Summary: They found a note that read: 'Dear Bros, inside is a weeks' worth of supplies to keep you guys alive. Happy April Fools' Lemon, boyxboy, awkward FRUK. So far a one shot but I plan on continuing if people request it. Love, Maddie


**Maple is back Omg I'm not dead~! I'm just warming up,because its been a really long time since I last wrote Fanfiction, so let jumps back in with some FRUK**

* * *

><p>"Dude this is gonna be sick!" Alfred said to Canada as they flew towards the cabin. Alfred had been planning a way to get back at his former guardian and he'd finally had what he thought was an amazing plan. He'd leave England and France together in the middle of nowhere. It was genius!<p>

"Ummm... maybe we could just prank them by ummmm... leaving them fake mail this year instead?" Alfred laughed, "Hahahaha Bro, that's lame this is better." Canada wondered why he agreed to help his brother. Then again if he hadn't been helping America would have just left them with a tent and a few supplies. Thanks to Canada, England and France would at least be staying in one of his remote cabins in some comfort.

"Did we really have to take their clothes off?" He said questioning America's motives.

"Yeah bro it will be priceless. Iggys' totally gonna crap himself" The helicopter landed in a clearing thousands of miles away from other people in the middle of a dense forest. Alfred lifted them out and walked into the cabin, placing them on a sofa together. In the middle of the room he left a note and a very large box. 'Dear Bros, inside is a weeks' worth of supplies to keep you guys alive. Happy April Fools!' He walked back to the chopper and climbed in, "okay the drug should be wearing off soon we gotta go!" and with that the North American brothers left.

England yawned as he started waking up finally, having a very large headache from the drug. He started sitting up, only to scream at the fact that France was on top of him and he was naked. He punched him hard in the face as he tried to get the larger nation off him, struggling because of his headache.

France bounced back, "huh! Quoi?" He rubbed his face, what happened? Last thing he remembered was having dinner with Canada... And then things got hazy. Under him, he could feel the smaller nation still struggling and his voice crying out.

"Get the bloody hell off of me!" He was pissed and embarrassed. France could even feel big ben rubbing against him though it wasn't hard at the moment. France blushed at the thought of this before snapping out of this thoughts and climbing off.

"Well zis is weird." He looked around spotting the box with the American flag draped on it. "What is zis?" He moved from the couch and looked over the box. "Dear Bros, inside is a weeks' worth of supplies to keep you guys alive. Happy April Fools?" He looked back to England. "Eh...?"

England growled, "I am going to kill him when I get out of here!" he cried out, looking for his clothing as he tried to hide himself, not to well though. He was thin with slightly pale skin and a scar on his shoulder from when he had fought America. His hands were both at his mass, trying to hide his shame but the rest of his body was in full view. France looked down blushing. He found the other's milky complexion extremely sexy. He covered his nose as he cleared his throat.

"Well supplies huh? Maybe there are clothes in here?" He stared at the crate. "But how do we get it open?"

"I am not sure..." He walked over and looked around, finding the top of the lid and getting it open. Inside there was no clothing but a lot of food and some other... interesting... items?

"Quoi? Are these toys?" He dug though the box. "Toys and food...?" He sighed, "This has America all over it." There was one blanket. Only one.

"I believe he wouldn't have done this alone..." he growled, "Probably roped Canada too..." he said seeing the maple syrup and the small 'I'm Sorry' note on it, "So... where is the phone. I am calling someone to get me out of here..." he said, looking around for anything that they could use. Francis walked around the cabin, there were three rooms a living from, abed room, and a kitchen with a new looking gas stove. There were plates and cooking dishes in the cabinets as well as more canned food. The gas stove was working and hooked to a very large propane fountain that looked like it could last for a few months, meaning this had to be thought out. England searched everywhere for clothing, but found nothing he could even make into clothing. He sat down finally on the couch, covering his face with his hands.

"Why are there even no drapes? There was only one towel and nothing else but pillows..." he growled a little, "He is dead... bloody dead... Both him and Canada..."

"Well the water and stove work." France came from the kitchen. "Ugh... but no phone." He made a scared face, "I just realized there is no bath room, ahhh... We have to go outside." He looked grossed out. There was indeed an outhouse, but to their relief there was toilet paper.

England groaned a little, "Isn't there a small one connected to the bedroom?" he asked, remembering the shower where he got the towel at least.

"Was there?" France raised a brow. "At least there was a shower... Didn't look to see if there was a toilet as well..." he frowned, looking worried.

Francis sighed, "so he said a weeks' worth... Of food, so I'm guessing we are stuck for a week."

"I do not want to be stuck, bare naked here with you for a week!" England shouted, throwing himself down onto the couch, his back showing to France now, his pale skin seeming to gleam slightly in the light.

"ack.." He choked the dirty thoughts filling his mind. "Say Angleterre. Do you remember 1712?" That was the last time that the two of them were intimate

"I do..." England said, frowning a bit, "And I remember after you began to date some other people as well..." he said, not very happily. Francis bit his lip, he'd dated another people afterward.

"Oui..." He moved to the sofa, "funny we were in the middle of the forest then too." He thought about it, he could make moves (and get beat up or killed.) England didn't move, looking like he was a little tired from being frustrated and not noticing France coming close.

"Ah... and you left me to meet up with whomever it was you were spending the night with if I am right..." he said, sighing, "Why bring it up?" France ran a finger down the middle of his back lightly.

"I don't know, we have... plenty... of time... here alone...where no one can see... us." England jumped at the feeling of fingers down his back, jumping straight up from the couch, the towel falling from his body.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" he asked, trying to step back a bit.

France stood and looked down at him, "England..." He furrowed his brow, it was now or never, maybe they could spend the week loving instead of fighting. "I miss your body... I miss you."

"You are just bloody horny... it could be anyone and you would do it..." he said, stepping back again and falling onto the couch again, tripping over his legs. He fell spread out slightly, his legs spread open to stop his fall though it didn't work well.

France followed him to the floor. "I'm being serious." He leaned close, "Don't you miss it too?"

"N...No!" England said, though he was not good at lying. He turned bright red as France got between his legs slightly when he did so, "No... I... I do... Not..."

Francis felt his heart racing. He leaned down and kissed him passionately and then began kissing his neck. "You've always been a horrible liar..." England gasped, trying to push France away, moaning at the kiss though, unable to stop himself. It felt good to be kissed like that and to have his neck kissed too. He moved his head slightly, almost giving France more area to kiss. France nipped and sucked at the sensitive flesh, he felt himself growing hot and bothered. He ran is hands up and down England's side.

England closed his eyes tight, a tear falling from his eyes, "It... wouldn't matter to you... Whether it was me or someone else..." he whispered, his hands going to France's chest, gently pushing at him.

"We are here alone. No one to bother us." He cupped his face kissing him again. "sshhh just relax Angleterre."

England shook his head a little, tears falling more, "You... only want to because I am the only one here... If I was someone else... you would still go after me... Like... Like if I was Italy or someone..."

"I've wanted you back for a very long time." He kissed his cheek, "But you won't talk to me when others are around, we are here for a week... Give me that time to try and win you back."

England closed his eyes tighter, and sighed, "F...fine..." he whispered, though he was now pretty hard from the amount of kissing and touching France had been doing.

Francis moved his hand south, he stroked his member watching his face. "Merci." He wouldn't go for full on sex... Not yet. He kissed down England's body and stopped at his crotch. His soft lips kissing the tip and then kissing along the shaft.

England gasped out, moaning at the feeling as he gripped the couch as best he could, "Ah... w...what are you..." he moaned out.

"Making you feel good." Francis drug his tongue up his mass. Then going back to the tip slid the sensitive flesh into his mouth swirling is tongue along the slit. Lapping up the other's salty essence.

England moaned out, precum slipping from the tip as he wiggled slightly, his big ben throbbing in the other's mouth. He closed his eyes tight, the feeling even better that way it seemed, "Fr...an...ce..." he moaned out in a long voice, panting. France sucked lightly pulling back repeatedly making a wet 'pop' noise each time. He brought is free hand down to massage England's balls. England gasped, "Ah... How are... You so good... At this?" he panted. Francis smiled on the inside and he took more of the hot flesh into his mouth. He hummed lightly sending pleasurable vibrations up the other's shaft. He felt England's mass throbbing in his mouth, knowing that he was close to release. He hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head quickly, letting the tip hit the back of his throat, England gasped as he finally came, his seed slightly filling France's mouth as he let it go. He shivered and moaned, his hands going to France's head and gently holding it, unable to stop himself. France slurped up as much as he could swallowing his seed, he took it out of his mouth cleaning England's mass off. He kissed England's belly. "Did it feel great for you?"

England moaned, nodding, unable to lie about that. France really did know pretty much everything and how to make England crazy. The question was did he remember all the other spots on England's body that would make him moan and hard. "Since there is only one blanket would you like to lay in the bed together?" He tilted his head. "Rest?"

England nodded, a little shiver going through his body, "Is it...? Just me or is it cold?" France moved to the crate pulling out the blanket. He took the other to the bedroom and laid him on mattress. He wrapped the blanket around himself and England.

England moaned as the blanket was only big enough that they had to be in each other's arms to keep covered, his slightly cold body pressed against France's warm one, his legs slightly wrapped around France's.

France pulled him tightly into his chest. "Bon nuit."

"Night..." England whispered, and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Please Review if you would like this to continue<span> /v/ **

**Oh and if you happen to spot any errors feel free to point them out. Like I said I haven't written in forever so jumping back in might be a little rocky**

**Maple Maddie Out!**


End file.
